A Boy Like Me Lemon Edited
by YtseJam2012
Summary: After Astrid and Hiccup fight, Hiccup seeks out the comfort of his best friend Toothless. But do things stop at just friends? Lemon has been edited out


A Boy Like Me. (Lemon Edited Out)

Hiccup was a Viking in a tribe that mostly killed dragons, that is, before the same boy taught them a thing or two. After that, Vikings and dragons became the best of pals. Every Viking on Hiccup's island, Berk, had a dragon friend. It only took a couple of months for the Vikings and dragons to develop their own routine. In giant bowls that used to hold wood for torches now hold fish for the dragons to eat. Perches were set up for the dragons to stand on. Yep, things were going great on Berk. Until one day, all of the dragons just left. All for the exception of Toothless, who could not fly without his master and best friend Hiccup.

It turns out, it was mating season for the dragons and they all left for Dragon Island. Hiccup got the honors of seeing it one time. He never knew dragon's eggs exploded. Apparently neither did Astrid. She destroyed the whole village in a strange new Snoggletog tradition she invented. This Snoggletog though, which was also the Dragon's mating season, the Vikings were ready to let the dragons go do their mating and maybe do some mating themselves. Toothless stayed behind. He would rather stay with his best friend then try to find a mate.

After their usual morning flight, Hiccup decided, this day, to take a pass by the lake. In the middle of the forest was a clear blue water lake. It was the same place Hiccup and Toothless became friends, where he put the new tail on Toothless for the first time, where they flew for the first time. They were just going to fly by but something happened to the tail and they crashed into the soft soiled ground.

Wincing, Hiccup slowly got back onto his feet and helped his buddy up as well. "I'm sorry pal. That was my fault. It just locked up."

Once Toothless got up, he gave his master a lick on the cheek. 'It's okay.'

Hiccup had a special bond with his dragon no other Viking had with a dragon. They had a thought connection. Hiccup understood everything Toothless thought and Toothless understood everything the boy said.

He smiled as his dragon licked him but then remembered something that saddened him.

Toothless noticed this new sadness. 'What's wrong buddy?'

"Oh," Hiccup started, "Its just Astrid. She's been moody lately and anything I try to do to cheer her up, she shoots down. Literally! I got her a box of chocolates and she put it in a catapult, fired it and hurled her hammer at it. Direct hit!"

Hiccup sat down on a boulder he once sat on to draw a picture of Toothless in the dirt. It still showed a little bit.

Toothless cane up behind him, Hiccup could feel his breath on the nape of his neck. 'I'm sorry things aren't working out between you and Astrid. She's the only Viking you really liked.'

Hiccup reached his hands up to scratch the dragon's neck, which Toothless loved.

"I just don't understand!" Hiccup exclaims, "One minute they want you around and the next they are hurling you out the door."

Toothless gave a sympathetic trill and pulled his head lower to Hiccup's. Hiccup's scratch could reach his bud's ears now.

Hiccup looked up at his best friend. "At least I have you. You will stick around, even on mating season. You're the most loyal friend a boy like me could ask for."

Toothless' head rested on Hiccup's now. The scales felt great against Hiccup's hair and the boy closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling. His scratch slowly became a rub, and then a massage on his friend's neck. Toothless trilled more in the pleasure of this massage. His neck had ached for ages and this massage made it feel better.

Hiccup leaned back onto his Toothless as the dragon sat on his hind legs and used his front legs to hug around the boy. In any other situation, a dragon hugging a Viking would have been strange and frowned upon by their fellow Vikings and dragons. In the privacy of this lake though, anything was possible. For all they knew, they were the only two around for a Thor's mile.

The air was warm with a slight breeze. The scent of pine trees and fresh water, and Toothless, filled the boy's nose. With his eyes closed, all he saw was the sight of Toothless in his imagination. When he looked up, he saw that the sky was a gorgeous pink, blue color. He felt the slight breeze kiss his nose as he massaged the dragon's scaly neck and felt his Toothless squeeze around his waist. For all he was concerned, life was perfect. He completely forgot about Astrid, the girl who gave him trouble in the first place. Who's Astrid?

Hiccup felt better now with his dragon than he ever felt with his girl. He looked up at his friend who now had his eyes closed, enjoying the boy's massage. Without thinking, not even considering the consequences of his upcoming actions, he kissed Toothless on the lips. Apparently Toothless wanted the same thing because he kissed the boy back. After a couple of seconds of kissing, they leaned back from the kiss and smiled at each other.

'That was,' Toothless thought.

"Nice," Hiccup finished. That was better than anything Astrid could've done.

The dragon scooped his friend up in his arms like a baby dragon and kissed him again. Hiccup stayed still and calm, trusting Toothless to do whatever he liked to him. The boy gave his dragon another kiss. Hiccup felt like he was being lifted up into the air only to be kept from falling by his dragon's embrace, which was true. Toothless subconsciously flapped his wings, hovering four feet off the ground.

After the kiss, Toothless landed softly back on the soil and held the boy in his arms. Hiccup could not have felt better even if he tried. Something about Toothless made him feel ten times better than he ever felt before.

That night, Hiccup and Toothless didn't go back to Berk. Instead, they slept together at the lake, Hiccup was in Toothless' arms and Toothless had his wings covering them both. The boy was completely immersed inside of his dragon. He could hear nothing but the slow heartbeat and calm breathing of his tired dragon. He could feel nothing but the warm scaly skin holding him close so lovingly. Hiccup wouldn't mind if he didn't wake up the next day. He was perfectly at peace.

But the next morning did come. Hiccup was able to get out of Toothless' hold to get dressed. He took one more look around the beautiful lake before waking his dragon lover up.

"Toothless. Come on buddy. It's time to wake up."

The snoring dragon slowly opens his eyes and smiled at the wake up call. He loved to be woken up by Hiccup. He gave his master a good morning lick and then rose to his feet, stretching as he does so.

"Come on Toothless, we have to go back to Berk. My dad's probably wondering where I've been all night."

Toothless gave a sad look. 'Do we have to go back there? Can't we just stay here and be happy?'

The boy scratched behind Toothless' ears before saying, "Last night was bliss. It was the best I have felt since I can remember." Toothless smiled. "But I do have a life on Berk that I need to get back to."

Toothless drooped his ears. 'I understand.'

"But," The boy continued, "I promise we can come back here as much as possible, okay?"

Toothless perked up again. He would love nothing more that to come back here with his boy. 'That sounds wonderful.'

Hiccup got the saddle back on Toothless and together they flew back to their village. Just as Hiccup thought, there was Stoick, Astrid, and Gobber standing around looking up at the skies, searching for me.

Finally, Astrid saw me and shouted, "Look there he is!" The boy and dragon landed in between the three of them fallowed by a rib busting embrace of his worried father.

"Where have you been all night?" He asked.

"Yeah," Astrid added, "I've been worried sick."

"Don't worry guys," Hiccup reassured them, "I was in the forest with Toothless, thinking about stuff. I was just going to be out there for a little bit but then we, uhh… lost track of time." The boy winked at Toothless and he returned it with a smile.

Astrid hugged the boy, which felt oddly strange to him now, and kissed him on the lips.

'What does she think she's doing?' Toothless tried not to growl.

After Astrid let go she saw that Hiccup looked a little sad and asked, "What's wrong?"

Hiccup placed his hands on the girl's shoulders. "Um, look Astrid. We need to talk."

Toothless watched as the boy took the girl into his house to explain his feelings. There was no yelling, no hitting, no banging or destroying of house hold items, just silent understanding. "Oh," she said.

Hiccup rubbed his neck nervously, "I'm sorry it has to end like this but, I guess there's a time for everything, right?"

The girl looked like she was about to cry, "R-right," She stuttered. Astrid hid her face to cover up any sign of crying. It didn't work. Hiccup knew she was crying.

He put a finger under her chin to lift it up. "Hey," he spoke softly, "Thanks for being the first person who ever cared about me on this island."

Astrid hugged Hiccup once more and wiped off any tears that have escaped. "That's for being the first boy I ever cared about, you cute little dork," Her insult was somewhat flattering. After a moment of silence, she finally left the boy's house and immediately toughened up. Hiccup fallowed her out and Astrid turned around to punch him hard on the shoulder.

"OW!"

Astrid growled, "That's for everything else!" and she left. Toothless watched as the girl left, mad at her for punching Hiccup but somehow glad to know that Hiccup broke up with her.

"So I guess it's over now," said Gobber.

"Yeah," confirmed the boy, "It wasn't working out."

Stoick placed a heavy sympathetic arm around Hiccup's shoulders. "Ah, don't worry. There are plenty of girls on Berk. You'll find someone else."

Hiccup smiled. "But I don't want someone else. I have all that I could already ever want. A great father and leader of our tribe, a great smith who helps me work on projects and," he wrapped an arm around Toothless' neck, "The best friend a boy like me could ask for." Toothless purred.


End file.
